bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We're A Gift From God
We're A Gift From God is a new collection from VeggieTales! It features over 75 minutes of stories and songs about being special! Plot One day, Junior comes onto the countertop, saying he doesn't feel special at all. Larry thinks to himself, why is Junior so down in the dumps? So Larry decides to burst into song to cheer him up. Bob said now is not the time. He explains to Junior that we're all a gift from God, each one is unique in a good way, in most circumstances that is. Larry says villains like the Bad Apple and Curly aren't special, but God still loves them. Bob just hopes they change their ways. Junior asks how he can know if he's a special gift. Bob has a few stories that will get Junior thinking. The first one is Snooderella. Afterwards, there's a lesson song hosted by Alfred. Junior didn't like that story. He thought it was too girly. Bob said any story with a valuable lesson is a good one. But Larry questioned if The Hunger Games was any good, because he wanted to read that. Bob said yes. Larry asked if it had a valuable lesson. Bob said not all good stories have a valuable lessons, some can just be written out very well. Junior screams at Bob and Larry, telling them they're off topic and he wants to see the next story. Bob gets the next one rolling, which is The Story of Flibber-O-Loo. Then, there's another lesson song. Junior liked it because he was in it. Larry liked it because he was in it. Bob liked it because it had a valuable lesson. Larry wanted to read The Hunger Games because it had a valuable lesson. Bob doesn't even bother repeating what he said earlier. Junior couldn't wait for the next story. Bob says it's a good one. That good story is Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Then, there's another lesson song. Junior said Lenny was an impostor, it was him. Bob said not to mention things like that. Larry wants to mention The Hunger Games because it has a valuable lesson. Bob rolls his eyes. Bob has one more story for Junior, which is Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler. Then, one more lesson song. Bob hopes those stories helped out Junior. They did, and Junior feels much more special than he did before. He also said those stories would make a great submission in his Sunday School lessons contest. Bob and Larry are confused. Junior takes the DVD with the stories on it and goes to his local Sunday School. Bob shrugs and hopes Junior wins. Larry shrugs and wants to read The Hunger Games because it has a valuable lesson. Bob tells Larry for the last time, The Hunger Games has no valuable lesson, it's just written very well. Bob sighs, and says God made you special and he loves you very much. Stories Veggie-Tales-Sweetpea-Beauty-Snoodlerella-KingSnoo-Blessings-Abound-Mommy.jpg|Snooderella Stuck in The Hole.jpg|The Story of Flibber-O-Loo RG Lennyandmom.jpg|Lenny and the Lost Birthday Sherlock.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *God is Bigger (Where's God When I'm S-scared?) *Busy, Busy (The Story of Flibber-O-Loo from Are You My Neighbor?) *Love Your Neighbor (The Story of Flibber-O-Loo from Are You My Neighbor?) *Big Things Too (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *The Lord Has Given (Josh and the Big Wall) *Call on Us (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Thankfulness Song (Madame Blueberry) *Things Will Get Better (Lenny and the Lost Birthday from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) Cast *Larry (Josh, Sherlock Holmes) *Bob the Tomato (Dr. Watson) *Junior (Lenny, Dave, Jibbertylotian) *Archibald Asparagus/Alfred (Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo, King Saul, Prime Minister) *Snooderella *Madame Blueberry (The fairy, Queen of England) *Mom Asparagus (Lenny's Mom) *Dad Asparagus (Lenny's Dad and Flibbian) *Laura Carrot *Annie Onion *Percy Pea *Frankencelery *Scooter Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape (King of England) *Tom *Mr. Nezzer (FISH) *Mr. Lunt (CHIPS) *Lovey Asparagus (Nurse) *Scallions Trivia *Larry wants to read the popular book The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins *Larry mentions the Bad Apple and Curly from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Alfred hosts lesson songs, similar to how he wanted lessons songs in "VeggieTales LIVE: Sing Yourself Silly!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations